


all that you want and more

by tetsutetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, season 7, the game show episode but klance, this is dumb okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsutetsu/pseuds/tetsutetsu
Summary: the game show episode but keith and lance are boyfriends





	all that you want and more

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of the dialogue is from the actual episode
> 
> im so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> title from stay by post malone

Lance honestly didn’t know what was going on.

By the looks of it, the rest of the paladins didn’t either, so at least they all felt the same. Paladin bonding and all that, right? The last thing he remembers was flying in the red lion, and now they were on some weird game show set.

The host went over to Keith, who looked particularly aggressive. 

“Hi, there. Tell us your name and where you're from.” He said cheerfully, leaning his mic towards Keith. Keith looked confused. “What is this?” He said, stuttering a little bit. The host just laughed, as if they were all supposed to know.

“Uh oh, looks like someone wasn’t listening to Norlox,” The audience laughed. “Tell them what this is everybody.”

“Garfle Warfle Snick!” The whole audience said, then immediately dissolving into laughter again.

Lance looked over at Allura and Hunk, at his right. Then turned to Pidge and Keith, at his left. He turned his attention back onto the host, Bob. He was looking back to Keith, who did not look happy about being the leader in that moment.

“Tell us your name, son.” He said expectantly. 

Keith looks around the room, then back to the host. “My name is Keith. How did we get here?”

The host starts prattling on, ignoring Keith’s question. Lance looks towards Keith, catching his eye. Keith raises a confused eyebrow at him, and they share amused smiles. The smiles quickly fall away though, as the host turns towards Keith and asks him to introduce the rest of them. Keith does so, reluctantly. Lance poses when Keith says his name.

Bob says that if they lose the game, they’ll be stuck in the studio for all of eternity. Lance feels slightly like he's having some weird nightmare.

The first ‘Warfler’ is some sort of space Pictionary. He chooses Keith to draw the pictures and the rest of the team has to guess what he’s drawing. Lance is really bad at it, but at least he's making the audience laugh. And he’s not going to lie and say he isn't distracted because of how Keith looks really dumb, in a cute way.  
When Zarkon (who is supposed to be dead), Haggar, Lotor (who is also supposed to be dead), and the other Galra underling is brought out, Lance is definitely convinced that he’s in some sort of fever dream.

They get sent away, but not before Zarkon chooses Lance to play the next ‘Warfler’ solo. Which honestly, yikes. No thanks. 

But the fact that everyone calls him the dumb paladin kind of hurts a lot.

Hunk looks kind of like he wants to argue with that, Pidge looks endlessly amused, and Allura doesn’t seemed phased. Which, she probably isn't, because she probably agrees.

But Keith. Keith looks like he wants to fight someone over that. Lance is pretty upset with being called the dumb one, but Keith might be more upset than anyone over it.

He shoots Keith a look, but Keith just glares back at him.

Bob interrupts anything before it starts, though. “Now a word from our sponsor, but when we get back, Lance with be starring in the next ‘Warfler’ all by his lonesome. Stick around” and that just confirms it.

“So, I’m the dumb one?” Lance says, indignantly. It presumably cuts to the commercial, because the host loses his smile and goes over to speak to someone, and the audience starts talking among themselves.

Pidge looks over to him with a smirk. “Well, you aren't the smart one.” Lance frowns at her.

“You aren't the dumb one! They just don’t know how much you’ve helped us, Lance. This whole game is stupid.” Keith looks at him with a pleading look, like he’s trying to get Lance to believe it.

“Thanks, Keith.” Lance smiles at him. Keith smiles back.

“Not to ruin your moment, or anything, but shouldn't we focus on figuring out how we are going to get free? I don’t know about you guys, but I kind of don't want to be stuck here for the rest of eternity.” Hunk interrupted. Allura nodded, but looked at him regretfully.

“I agree with you Hunk, but from the looks of it, it seems like we are stuck here. The only possible way to get free is probably to win the game.” She sighed.  
Before anyone could say anything else, the host put his persona back on and started addressing the audience again. Lance’s platform moved by itself into the middle of the stage. Bob gave a quick recap of what happened before the break, then turned to Lance. 

“The paladin he chose to play solo was the dumb one, Lance!” the crowd laughed. Lance crossed his arms, trying not to look upset. “Hey Lance, how's it going?” Bob asked him.

“Well, you know what, I would be happier if I wasn’t referred to as the dumb one like, eighteen times, y’know.” He announced.

“Oh, it was only about four times, you big dummy.” The host quipped, which sent the audience into peals of laughter. Lance felt humiliated, and snuck a peak at the rest of the paladins.

Keith had his arms crossed, obviously annoyed with the host. Allura and Hunk seemed like they were just nervous for the next game, and Pidge looked pleased with the fact that he’s known as the dumb paladin now. 

He preferred Loverboy Lance over this any day. 

He has to admit, it was his fault that he solidified that title during the next game. He’s bad with names, but he probably should have at least known Rolo. He stole the Blue Lion! He was Nyma’s brother, or partner, or whatever. He didn’t really remember.

At that point, his whole team just seemed kind of mad at him. Keith looked annoyed at him instead of the host, and Lance felt kind of betrayed. His own boyfriend turning against him.

He guessed Bii-Boh-Bi correctly though, and he felt like he was allowed to cheer about it. He wasn't that dumb, and he didn’t have to be eaten by the Snick! Plus, he got some points at the very least. And, it would have been pretty awkward if he didn't get it right, since Bii-Boh-Bi came onto the stage.

He has no clue how he guessed as many right in the charades type game as he did, but he wasn't going to complain. Especially when his team was cheering for him.

He did get sent to the ‘Warflator’ anyway though, but whatever, that wasn’t even his fault. And it felt kind of nice.

Bob announced another commercial break, and he looked over at his team. They looked worried, of course, because the host just told them he was going to be melted alive, but he felt fine. He sent them a thumbs up, and then laid backwards to float on his back on the warm liquid. He put his arms behind his head. This whole game show sucked.

-

After Pidge attacked the host, which apparently was the right thing to do, he somehow teleported back to the platforms with the rest of his team. Lance wasn’t even going to question it at this point. 

“The paladins have made it into the final round!” Bob proclaimed. The audience applauded, but seemed disappointed. 

Lance looked around the room, at the audience and his fellow confused teammates, then groaned quietly. Keith looked over at him and nodded solemnly, like he agreed.

“One of you will be able to leave the game, while the rest of you will be stuck here forever. You have blazzle hooches to write down your choice of who should get to escape on the screen in front of you.” Bob looked over to them smugly, while screens went up on the sides of them. “Go!” He bellowed, then flew away on his floating chair thing. The timer started counting down.

It was obvious who Lance was going to pick. Keith was the leader of Voltron, and he probably had the most chances of saving the universe. But, selfishly, he didn’t want Keith to suffer in this stupid game show studio. He wanted Keith to be happy. So Lance chose Keith, of course. It would suck spending eternity without him, but Keith deserves to be happy more than he does.

The timer buzzed, signaling time was up, and the pen disappeared from Lance’s hand.

“Well, time is up. Hunk, let’s start with you. Who’d you pick?” Bob prompted.

“I chose Allura,” Hunk started, “I figured she’s the princess, and she’s such a natural leader, y’know? The universe needs her more than it needs us, plain and simple.” Allura looked at him affectionately while the crowd awed.

“Aw. Thank you, Hunk.” Allura said gratefully. Bob then asked her who she voted for.

“I selected Pidge,” she answered. “She and her family has the best chance of rebuilding what my father started.” 

“Interesting,” Bob stated, then immediately turned to Lance. “Lance, who got your vote?”

“I voted for Keith,” He announced, and the audience made a few surprised sounds. He looked over at Keith, who also looked surprised, then back to the host. “He’s our leader, plus he’s half Galra. So, I think he’s like, the future.” Lance said. He could feel himself blushing as he spoke.

This, of course, made Bob turn to Keith.

“Keith, the leader, who do you think should make it out of here?” the host actually looked curious for his answer, and Lance couldn’t help but look towards Keith, only a little bit hopeful. Keith turned away from the host and looked to the ground, crossing his arms.

Lance’s face popped up on Keith’s screen. If he wasn’t red before, He definitely was now.

“Lance? Why Lance?” Bob exclaimed. The audience roared with shock (Lance was trying not to feel insulted by that).

“Lance is way too pretty to be stuck in this dump forever.” Keith declared. 

“Okay, then. I guess that’s that, then.” Bob said, still surprised by his answer. He looked towards Pidge. “We’re down to our very last vote. Who did you choose?”  
Lance couldn’t really pay attention anymore after that. He probably had a permanent blush on his face that would probably never go away. He looked over to Keith. Keith’s arms were still crossed, but he had a particularly smug smirk on his face. 

-

When the host announced that they won, he couldn’t help but jump into Keith's arms, hugging him tight.

-

Lance woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He felt a rush of relief, deciding immediately that he dreamed the whole thing.

The relief was short lived, though, as he heard Hunk say something about a crazy dream, and then Pidge saying the name of the game show. 

“Does that mean it was real?” He groaned. 

Coran started explaining how Bob was essentially a god, and Lance was so tired of weird stuff happening to them.

Pidge suddenly started laughing. “Wait... Does that mean Keith actually said Lance was too pretty in front of a literal god? Are you kidding me?” She managed through heavy laughter, then laughed even harder. 

“You’re laughing, but all he did was say the truth.” Lance said, but he couldn’t contain his laughter and started giggling along with her.

Keith groaned over the comms, mortified.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad,,,,,,, I wrote this rlly fast,,,,,, sorry,,,,,,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also, season 3 keith would kick season 7 keith's ass and thats all im gonna say


End file.
